To transport natural gas from production sites to consumers, pipeline operators install large compressors at transport stations along the pipelines. Natural gas pipeline networks connect production operations with local distribution companies through thousands of miles of gas transmission lines. Typically, reciprocating gas compressors are used as the prime mover for pipeline transport operations because of the relatively high pressure ratio required. Reciprocating gas compressors may also be used to compress gas for storage applications or in processing plant applications prior to transport.
Reciprocating gas compressors are a type of compressor that compresses gas using a piston in a cylinder connected to a crankshaft. The crankshaft may be driven by an electric motor or a combustion engine. A suction valve in the compressor cylinder receives input gas, which is then compressed by the piston and discharged through a discharge valve.
Reciprocating gas compressors inherently generate transient pulsating flows because of the piston motion and alternating valve motion. Various devices and control methods have been developed to control these pulsations. An ideal pulsation control design reduces system pulsations to acceptable levels without compromising compressor performance.